Johto Rewrite
by timeturneruser
Summary: Sequel to Indigo Rewrite
1. Chapter 1

Ash was amazed as he was driving down the road to Professor Elm lab he had with him Pikachu and Meowth and of course Porygon within his tablet. He was trying to spot any Pokemon he could see he knew he couldn't catch him because no Poké Ball would work for him until the Johto journey was to start. They finally pulled up to the lab and Ash was disappointed he didn't see any new Pokemon on the way here.

They walked into the lab and Professor Elm was waiting and he seemed surprised to see Ash "I didn't think you would be so young." Ash laughed Elm held out his hand "anyways I am Professor Elm."

Ash held out his hand "Ash Ketchum junior researcher, Inventor, Honorary Officer, Trainer and winner of the Orange League."

Elm seemed impressed "that is the resume I have read a lot about you and I am looking forward to working with you."

"I read a lot about you Professor and this should be a privilege and we should get a lot done."

The League leader cleared his throat Ash had forgotten all about him "seeing as you two are going to be talking shop I will take my leave." With that he stepped back out the door they came in.

"Let me show you where you will be staying for now." Ash was shown his room he set down his pack and then took him outside this is where he saw a whole bunch of strange and new Pokemon he was in Heaven. "Since I am sure you would like to know all about them and see them you can help me feed them."

"That sounds good to me but for now we have time until dinner about we get started." Ash heard the groans for his Pokemon "Professor Elm do you mind if my Pokemon go play in the field."

"Sure I don't have a problem with that." So they hopped off his shoulder and Ash and Elm headed inside into the lab. "So what do you want to work on first Ash?"

"Well I think we should compile a list of all Pokemon that may have baby forms for my region and see if any of the items here would induce a younger form. We then can gain permission to send those items and or Pokemon to various breeders and see what we can get."

Professor Elm nodded his head "you do realize though once they hatch we will be tasked with naming the Pokemon."

"We shall worry about that later. Now what items don't induce evolution in Pokemon and that you have found no use for."

Professor elm walked and began to dig through drawers and pulled something out "this is called Normal Incense. It doesn't do anything nor does it smell good when burned."

Ash went over and looked at it seemed normal to him "do you have an analyzer so we check the radiation."

Professor Elm walked over to a machine and placed it in and they waited. It took a while so Ash turned to Elm "so do you mind if I synch to your computer so I can download the information I have to your computer."

"Sure while you are in there go ahead and download and synch up your tablet so you can get the Pokedex and just in case want to send me Pokemon."

He plugged in his tablet "Ok Porygon. Start the download."

Professor Elm had a strange look on his face "Ash is Porygon the name of your program or a Pokemon." He asked confused.

Ash turned to face him "it is a Pokemon human created it lives inside of computers. But I was tasked with making it official a Pokemon by making so it could be caught. But unknown to me instead of staying in the Poké Ball it downloaded to my tablet which all balls are connected so I could technical call it out but I chose to leave it inside of there."

Elm was amazed "But you talk to it as if it understands you."

"It does it has taken on a personality and a voice all of its own."

There was a ding the analysis was complete "sir I am also done you may unplug me." Porygon said.

"Thanks Porygon." He unplugged it and took the tablet and went over to the computer the analysis was on.

Elm stepped aside "go around and download so you can look at it later."

Ash plugged in the tablet and when it was done he unplugged. He went to look at it on his tablet but Porygon was running something "Porygon what are you doing?"

"Sir I am running the results and comparing them to your data and see what I can come up with."

"Ok Porygon once that is complete let me know."

"Well do sir."

Ash turned to Elm "so what can we do in the meantime."

Elm looked at his watch "well it is almost feeding time and the workers should be taking the food out to the fields so if you want we can go out there and see some of them."

Ash almost broke his neck he was nodding it so fast "I would love to that would be awesome."

So they headed outside and Ash saw of the coolest Pokemon Elm told them the names and Ash made a list in his mind when his journey started he would try and catch some of them. They headed back inside for their own dinner. It was leftovers but they were still good. As they cleaned up from dinner Porygon spoke "sir I have that list if you want it."

"Ok one second Porygon let us get back to the lab." They got back to the lab and they both sat down on separate stools. "Ok Porygon. Give us the names of the Pokemon and say through the tablet so we can both hear you."

"As you wish sir" Porygon said in his ear. Then Porygon switched over and spoke through the tablet "Normal Incense will result in a pre-evolved form for Clefairy, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Jynx, Electabuzz, Magmar, Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan."

Ash was stunned by the last one he pulled out his tablet and brought up Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee. He began to analyze everything and break down everything he didn't hear Professor Elm trying to get his attention. Ash awoke to someone shacking he opened eyes to see Professor Elm "Ash it is morning what time do you fall asleep."

Ash shrugged "I don't know but I did find something out interesting."

"What is it what did you find out."

"Before I came here I was given permission to download breeding records. So I went through the breeding records for Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan and I found something interesting." Elm's eyes and his hand movements where telling him to get on with it. "Well I couldn't find out a key piece of the puzzle until I pulled up the move set of the Pokemon. Doing this also solved an age old question as to why a Hitmonlee breed with a Ditto would produce a Hitmonchan or a Hitmonlee would produce with Ditto would get a Hitmonchan."

Professor Elm was shocked "we have Ditto here I think this is the one Pokemon all regions have but doesn't make since for a Hitmonchan to produce a Hitmonlee or a Hitmonlee to produce a Hitmonchan."

"It does Hitmonlee will be born if it the parents knows more attack moves a Hitmonchan will be born if the parent knows more defense moves."

Elm jumped in "so wait if they have a baby if you teach it more attack moves it will evolve into Hitmonlee but if you teach it defense moves it will evolve into Hitmonchan."

Ash grinned at him "Yes but I thought of something last night what if the baby moves where equal parts defense and attack what would it evolve into."

Elm's eyes went wide "It would have to be a whole new evolution we would have a whole new Pokemon on are hands."

Ash nodded his head "that is my theory."

Elm sat down a bench "this is simple amazing we have thought of this on the first day what will we think of next."

Ash laughed "Professor we have a whole lot of naming to do don't forgot that either."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Professor Elm walked into the lab surprised to see ash awake since he didn't get much sleep the night before "Don't you ever sleep Ash."

Ash nodded his head in confirmation "Yes when my mind shuts down and lets me sleep. But I did get some sleep but I got up early this morning and something bothered me and I couldn't get back to sleep."

"What was bothering you" Elm asked concerned.

"I was wondering why Normal Incense allowed certain Pokemon to have a stage 1 evolution. I kept thinking and thinking then it hit me. The answer was in front of me it's this dam radiation."

"What do you mean Ash?" Elm asked confused.

"I think for example the Pikachu evolution line long ago did have a pre-evolved form but something was happening and the Pichu as I have started to call it weren't reaching the Pikachu stage and this caused the whole line to die out. So somehow its genetics altered and instead of producing a Pichu from an egg it produced a Pikachu. Now the Normal increase is once again is unlocking that side of the evolution."

"But why should we unlock that side of the evolution why not leave it locked?"

"Why because like Ivysaur it needs its time as Bulbasaur or…" Ash paused and dug through his notes again "Like Bayleef needs the Chikorita stage it gives the Pokemon time to grow and get used to the power and develop it more. Let me put to you this way what would you want on your team a Bayleef who was just hatched or a Bayleef who just evolved from Chikorita."

Elm mulled it over "your right it will make the line stronger if we use the pre-evolved stage instead of skipping it over."

(A.N - It took me 2 hours to write those 2 paragraphs I had a tough time saying it just right)

So with that they headed to the kitchen and got started on breakfast. After breakfast they presented the evidence to the board that was in charge of the merge between the 2 leagues. Ash found out on his way over here the Johto League leader was one of the members. Elm and Ash sat in front of the computer awaiting an answer what would be done with the information a woman spoke "we have agreed to allow the breeders in Kanto access to the incense and we have agreed to allow the breeders of Johto access to the wild Pokemon that we can catch or trainers allow them to borrow. We also need the names for the new Pokemon"

They hung up and Elm turned to Ash "I have a question about early you said it was possible that these Pokemon where an evolution at one point then what about the pre-evolution of Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee why was there never the balanced evolution come about."

"Well back when the Pokemon where days where wild they would need some people for defense and some for offense so that opportunity never came about they didn't have a chance for balance. Then some of the adults where caught for war and again they needed defensive and offensive. But with the violence of the wild and the violence of war they eventual stopped breeding the small ones."

Elm nodded his head "then of course if it did happen probably was lost to the ages."

"Then we had the moment where the regions took back the Pokemon native to their regions and any that where left and not part of that regions Pokemon and where found where slaughtered. Thus why there regions don't have any Pokemon from other regions in it until now. Then we also messed up and somehow made the whole evolution line all male and can no longer breed in the wild."

Elm was shocked "I didn't know that maybe we can fix it with the baby."

Ash shock his head "all attempts have failed it is engrained into their genetic structure."

Elm sighed "I feel bad for them."

Ash patted him on the back "We best not think about it we have some naming to do."

Elm nodded his head "Maybe we could check historical records to see if they have been named before."

"Porygon have you found anything out in the search I started you on last night?"

"No sir no records anywhere on the pre-evolved form it might have vanished before written records or they never seen the babies or they were never bothered with them and just let them be." Porygon said aloud so Elm could hear.

"I guess that leaves the hard part naming them."

"Well I named one Pichu that is one down."

So for the rest of the day they brainstormed and some names they came up with whacky but just after they got up and had breakfast they had the names and they sent email to the board with the names. They then turned to the evolution items.

Elm walked over to vast number of drawers and then he pulled out a stone it took them awhile of going through various items with no dice. Then Porygon spoke up "sir the kings rock will work with Poliwhirl, Slowbro and Seadra." They wrote the results down and where ready to move on "Sir won't you be testing out this rock."

"We don't have access to those Pokemon to begin testing."

Ash spoke up "I do have those Pokemon but I have no access to the Kanto satellite to receive my Pokemon from the region."

"I can get us permission" He was ready to march over to the video phone and Ash stopped him.

Elm gave him a confused look "We have sometime left but not much how about you work with Porygon and I continue on my secret project."

Elm nodded and Ash went to a computer and began the work it took him a week when he was finished and so was Elm. He was excited "ok it's the end of the week and we said we would share so are you ready."

Ash nodded his head in affirmative "Yes I am how about you go first and then I will explain what I have been working on."

"Ok the sun stone will work on Gloom. The day stone and night stone will work on Eevee but like their names must be used at those times. The Friend Stone will work on Crobat and Chansey. Steel Coat will work on Scyther and Onix."

Ash was amazed "That is incredible I have all but 2 of those Pokemon."

"Well tomorrow we can call the board and get permission for you to be sent those Pokemon. But now to what you have been secretly doing all week." Ash turned and held up a plastic box and a disc inside of that. "What is that?" Elm asked confused.

"Porygon I chose you." For the first time since he caught him Porygon was outside of his tablet. He couldn't understand Porygon now that he was outside of the tablet. "This explanation is both of you this upgrade will not only make Porygon process a lot faster and also finally give him a move set beside Conversion. Inside the box is the right Radiation keyed to his programming and will allow him to evolve."

Elm was stunned "you made an evolution item."

"It can only be done with manmade Pokemon like Porygon." He held the device to Porygon it floated closer and touched it and it glowed white and then there was the sound of dial up internet connecting. Then there stood them a blue and white what looked to be a drinking bird in front of them.

Elm was amazed "So what are you going to call it?"

"Porygon2 I know not very original but it will do. Now when the phone lines open I will send the specs to my dad and he can decide what he wants to do with it. Now Porygon 2 return"

Ash picked up his tablet he could see Porygon2 resettling into his home. Then the same voice he was used to came out of the tablets speakers "the power the speed this is amazing."

Ash chuckled "Porgon2" Ash paused "No I am going to nickname I think I shall call you Jarvis what do you think do you like it."

There was a pause "it will do nicely sir may I ask why the upgrade."

"I figured you would enjoy some powers plus they can work inside so you can use them to keep out any threats. Plus you can now run the DNA and reproductive genes for the Johto region using the tests I used in Kanto."

Jarvis was quiet "I shall have the results come morning sir."

"Thank you Jarvis we shall see you in the morning."

So the next morning after breakfast they went to the lab "Good Morning Jarvis have you completed everything yet?"

"Yes sir Wobbuffet, Mantine, Marill and Sudowoodo have a bay form but the items for this are not here. Gilgar, Sneasel, Togetic, Aipom, Murkrow, Yanma, Misdreavus all can evolve further with no known items known yet able to achieve this."

"Thank you Jarvis you do wonderful." Ash looked to Elm "We will have to report are findings to the board."

So they called and told them everything they had found and that they needed to perform the evolutions. A female spoke "we will pass along the finding and put in the Pokedex. But as far as getting you the Pokemon that will be impossible we would have to find the right trainers willing to participate and help us out."

Ash spoke up "Ma'am not that hard actual I have all but 2 of those Pokemon and I know for a fact Melanie of the Hidden Valley has a Gloom and or Erika the gym leader has a gloom. I also Brock a former gym leader of Pewter city now studying to be a breeder owns a Golbat. So you can ask them and if you allow me access to my Pokemon and for the next 2 weeks they can be studied. Then when I start my journey they can stay here and be studied or if there with me I can give you reports also."

They seemed to huddle together and then they broke apart and the same woman spoke "we will send you access code you can use to gain access to your Pokemon. We will expect daily reports sent in from both parties."

They hung up but Elm was confused "How will you have access to them out and the field and train your new Pokemon." So ash explained his transporter system and the schedule he made with Professor Oak Elm was stunned "that is amazing and I can do that for you no problem. "

"Sir I have received the access you can begin to receive your Pokemon."

"Thank you Jarvis." they grabbed the items they needed and slowly they began to evolve Ash's Pokemon. They began to come up with names to be added to the Pokedex. So the day before his journey was set he had brand new Pokemon they were Politoed, Slowking, Kingdra, Espeon, Umberon, Steelix, Scizor and Blissey. He was going to train them but he wouldn't use them much because it was unfair because there wasn't much known about these Pokemon. He wanted to be like he was in Kanto new and using the Pokemon of the area against them.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash the morning of his journey was set to start out when the news came on during breakfast. "This is breaking news the League leaders from all the regions got together all day yesterday. They discussed the issue of Pokemon Master and they have determined 2 years after all the Leagues open there will a Masters challenge. There will be Masters for individual types of Pokemon and they must have caught all Pokemon for their type and there will be a match for them. But the road to be a Pokemon master of all Pokemon is a lot tougher they must have a Championship it doesn't matter where and they will be including the Orange Island. They must defeat the Battle Frontier which will be starting u in a few years' times. They must go to each region and beat each individual member of the elite four and beat them all. They must have caught all Pokemon they can in each area that isn't rare or legendary. After that they will be qualified for the master's challenge. The person who wins must defend their title each year at the master's challenge."

Ash turned off the TV this changed everything he no longer needed to compete in the League Championships because he already won one. He just needed to go through the areas catch the Pokemon train them and evolve them. Ash laughed of course he was helping create new Pokemon so each year the list of Pokemon was sure to go up. He could breed some of his Pokemon and hatch there eggs and then catch them. But Ash knew he had to make a call he stood up and made his way to the video phone and called the Indigo League Office. A woman answered "Indigo League how I may I direct your call?"

"Yes I was wondering if you could put me in touch with Prima of the elite four."

The woman looked through her papers "I am sorry she is not here but here is the number she can be reached at."

"Thank You." He hung up and dialed the number he was given he hoped it wasn't too early in the morning.

"Ash I just heard the news and figured you might be calling. You want to know if are little match counted as defeat aren't you."

Ash nodded his head in affirmative "I am I know it was before the new rules I was wondering."

"You know what Ash I know you have a lot to do so I am going to call the league and make the match we had official and mark you down as the winner."

"Thanks Prima now I have one down just a ton more tasks to do."

Prima laughed "good luck Ash."

Ash hung up and headed back and he went into the lab Elm grabbed him "Ash I know you want to get started but I was wondering if you could help me hand out the starter Pokemon while I register them for the league and there Pokedex."

"Sure I don't mind." So For the rest of the morning he helped new trainers pick out there starter Pokemon. After lunch he headed off on his journey looking to see what New Pokemon he could catch. It was nearing night time and he was nearing a lake when he saw a mysterious shadow.

He didn't even wait to get an update on what it was "Pikachu Volt Tackle." But the creature was fast and was about to get away. Ash threw a fast ball he nabbed the creature but it broke free of the ball and was facing Ash and he had a clear look at it.

"Sir this is the Legendary Suicune I advise extreme caution.

Ash was nearly blinded Suicune was using Blizzard and was going to use it to get away. "Zapados I chose you and I chose you Pidgeotto. Both birds appeared in a red beam "Pidgeotto use gust to blow away this blizzard. " The blizzard cleared and Suicune was a good distance away "Zapados catch up using Aerial Ace and then bring it back with sky Drop."

Zapados took off and clipped the fleeing Suicune it tumbled and Zapados pulled up and then tuned and Suicune unleashed Hydro pump. Zapados was pushed back and was dodging the moves but Suicune was distracted "Pidgeotto quick attack."

Suicune turned to face the new challenge and it took its eyes of Zapados and was picked up in her claws and she flew up high and over to the area Ash was and dropped Suicune. Suicune as it fell looked ready to take the hit "Pidgeotto Hurricane and Zapados Zap Cannon."

Ash was pushed back by the high winds and he was amazed at the size of the column of water. The water helped conduct the Zap Cannon and Suicune howled as it was nailed and then landed on the ground with a thud. Ash threw the fast ball again and Suicune struggled and he thought it would break free again but the ball dinged and was whisked away.

Both Zapados and Pidgeotto landed "You both did great and thank you Zapados me and you together have caught 3 rare Pokemon thank you for that now you both take a long rest and return."

With that Ash made camp there taking in the fact the first Pokemon he caught in Johto was a rare Suicune. The next morning he was on his way and he as he passed through a small town he heard that they were moving certain Pokemon from Kanto into Johto and certain Johto Pokemon into Kanto. So Ash knew with this he was bound to run into Pokemon from Kanto here in Johto he would have to be on the lookout for the Pokemon he missed in Kanto.

Ash was now walking through the woods and he saw the migration efforts because he just saw a Pinsir here in Johto. He then saw a Pinsir and unknown creature battling over a tree "Jarvis what is that Pokemon?"

"That sir is Heracross this Pokemon is natural docile but if disturbed while sipping honey it will chase off the Pokemon with its horn."

"Thank You Jarvis can you do that every time I see a new Pokemon."

"Yes sir. "

So it looked like with the Pokemon where still trying to adjust and get used to each other and there new environment. But it looked Heracross was out matched and was knocked Ash threw a Poké Ball and Pinsir didn't seem to care. Ash saw the ball whisked away and he continued on through the woods.

Ash passed through a couple of cities and forests and saw the blending of the 2 areas Pokemon. But he hadn't seen a Pokemon he could catch and then he saw something to his liking as he walked through the woods. He saw a herd of Pokemon "Sir those are Stanler do not stare at the antler or you will lose control of your senses."

"Alright thanks Jarvis Magneton I chose you." Magneton popped out of its ball "Use Thunder wave." This wave nailed the herd and some of them ran off before it could hit them. Now there was only one left he could work with this "Magneton return and Ditto I chose you."

The pink blob was on the ground "Ditto Transform." Ditto transformed into Stanler and the lens came out and Ash got a read out of Dittos attack. "Ok Ditto Take down."

Both Ditto as Stanler and the Real Stanler charged at each and slammed into each other. "Now Ditto Stomp" Ditto backed up and brought its hooves down on Stanler's head it fell back unto its hind quarters. "Ditto Take down Attack" Ditto backed up and charged again and nailed the sitting Stanler it slid back and was slowly getting up when Ash threw a Poké Ball. With some struggle the ball finally dinged.

Ash breathed a sigh of relief and he watched the ball be whisked away. Ash walked over as Ditto changed back into his pink blob. "Ditto you did amazing now a nice long rest is order return."

Ash set up camp there that night happy he caught his second regular Pokemon in Johto. There was 77 Pokemon native in Johto that meant you had to catch 75 more.

(Author Notes- 77 is the number left after you excluded the bay forms of Gen 1 Pokemon and the Gen 1 additional and you excluded Gen 2 rare and Legendary Pokemon.)


	4. Chapter 4

Ash was wondering what was going on it seemed like the Pokemon knew the catch was on and went into hiding because he had seen hardly any Pokemon. So he kept going keeping his eye when he spotted something lying in the grass. "Sir I know you know that is a Chikorita I am going to tell you that is a wild Chikorita and not yet captured." Ash was ready to call his Pokemon when there was red flash and Rattata appeared "sir I brought her because she is now close to evolving."

"Alright thank you Jarvis." The Pokemon was asleep so maybe he had a chance "Ok Rattata tackle attack." Rattata took off running but the Chikorita woke up and jumped over the charging Rattata. Rattata came to a skidding stop to be nailed by razor leaf Rattata shock it off. "Rattata hyper fang" Her fangs glowed as she charged and Chikorita unleashed vine whip "Rattata jump over the vine whip." But as she jumped Chikorita adjusted and grabbed her with vine whip and swung her around and threw into a tree and she was out cold.

Ash was astonished he never had thought a Chikorita would be this difficult could explain why she has avoided capture. "Ok Abra I chose you." Abra appeared on the field "Ok Abra Shadow Ball."

A ball of energy formed and was thrown and Chikorita knocked it back towards Abra with wine whip. Then Chikorita also followed that up with Razor Leaf "Abra return everything with Psychic."

Ever thing was caught and then thrown back towards Chikorita who was running towards a tree ran up the tree and launched herself over the moves which exploded when it hit the tree. Chikorita was blown a little ways away and was getting up and the tree flew over and was going to squash Abra and Ash. "Abra Psychic."

The tree was stopped but Abra was struggling then Mew jumped in and they both pushed the tree out of the way with Psychic. They breathed a sigh of relief but both where blasted with Solar Beam. Ash turned back to the Chikorita this was one tough Pokemon Abra got up and glowed white and evolved into Kadabra. Ash was unsure what new moves it learned when the screen came out and he got the read out "Thanks Jarvis ok Kadabra future sight then use Shadow Ball."

Abra eyes glowed and then he unleashed a shadow ball. Chikorita went to dodge it but Kadabra using future sight hit it where it was going to be. Chikorita was nailed with the shadow ball and was it fell back down "Kadabra use Psychic and force it back down hard."

Chikorita was caught and slammed into the ground it was getting up slowly and unleashed Solar Beam. "Kadabra use return."

The beam of light neared Kadabra but as it got close it turned back and nailed Chikorita. Chikorita wasn't getting up and Ash threw a Poké Ball. The ball shock and dinged Ash breathed a sigh of relief this was one of his more trickery catches the ball vanished with a red beam of light. Ash went over to Kadabra "good job on the evolution and good job taking care of that Chikorita she was one tough customer now take a rest and return.

Ash next knelt down to Mew and scratched her head "Mew good job backing up Kadabra if you didn't we would be a pancake right about now."

Mew hoped to his shoulders "Yeah I read that Chikorita mind she did that all the time and gotten stronger."

Ash figured as much he decided he would spend the night there he knew it was early but that fight was tough.

Ash continued on with his journey he began to see the Pokemon from Kanto a lot more than the ones from Johto. He began to realize the world was trying to find balance and the Johto Pokemon went into hiding until they got used to the Pokemon from Kanto. Finally he came upon a Pokemon from Johto.

Ash was now on the road heading to a new town and he finally was seeing a new Pokemon "sir that is Sentret it will warn other Pokemon in the area of danger."

"That must be a skill back when Pokemon ate each other and now it used it to warn other Pokemon of incoming trainers. So if I want to catch it I have to catch it without it sending out a warning to the other Pokemon. So in that case I guess it's time it goes to sleep Wigglytuff you are up."

Wigglytuff was now out on the field he knew he could do this the whole time but it wasn't as much fun and or as challenging. "Ok Wigglytuff sing."

The song started "Sir I am sending out a signal for the area so you, Pikachu and Mew won't fall asleep."

"Thank you Jarvis."

Finally Sentret fell over and Ash pulled out a Poké Ball and caught Sentret. "Sir to your left I am picking up snores and behind the tree on your right I am also picking up some snores."

Ash took a Poké Ball out and walked a little ways to the rock and looked behind it to see a sleeping Diglett. He knew he needed it he threw a Poké Ball and then walked over to a tree and saw a sleeping Sandshrew who was eating when the song started Sandshrew also was another Pokemon he needed so he threw a Poké Ball this wiggled hard it was waking up but there was a ding and he caught. "Sir the Diglett was also successful caught."

"Alright thanks Jarvis." Ash walked over to Wigglytuff "Perfect that song was powerful in knocked out three Pokemon you did very well take a rest and return."

Ash explored the area and saw the other Sentret and made sure he wasn't seen but he didn't see other Johto Pokemon just more Kanto Pokemon. The Kanto Pokemon seemed to be grouping with the other Kanto Pokemon and trying to stay in one area they weren't moving out. They were getting used to the environment they were in and staying close with familiar Pokemon. But it seemed this group was getting used to the Sentret it would be a slow process of the Pokemon getting used to each other and finding balance.

So he continued on and then one day he saw a flying Charizard this surprised him because he didn't see a trainer. He followed it to come to some gate with a giant Charizard over it. Ash walked in and was amazed there was a ton of Charizard in here. A woman walked to him "I am Liza and I run this here Charicfic Valley."

Ash looked at her confused "Charicfic Valley what does that mean?"

"Well here a bunch of wild Charizard live and they are some of the strongest around because they train and grow stronger against each other. I used to be in Kanto but the area was too small and I couldn't find a place in Kanto that I could move to. But then when Johto opened I found this place and I bought it. "

"Wow but is this the normal size of Charizard?"

"Yes why do you ask?" Liza asked.

"I have a Charizard and they all seem a little small compared to my Charizard."

She nodded her head "Charizard do grow to various sizes why don't you show me you're Charizard." Ash didn't have to say anything and Charizard was there in a red beam of light. Liza looked at Charizard "he is huge and looks very strong."

"Actually Liza my Charizard is female."

Liza was sputtering "I have never seen a female Charizard grow to this height before. The height of its flames shows it is really strong. Ash how often do you train with Charizard?"

Ash pulled out his tablet and pulled up the training schedule "I train all my flying Pokemon I can ride on the same day."

She was actually reading the rest of the schedule "This is amazing most people don't even take this much time to train there Charizard let alone the rest of their Pokemon. Ash do mind if watch your training with Charizard since it is supposed to be today."

So Ash trained with Charizard and Liza indeed looked on in awe and at the end of the day during dinner inside of Liza's house she asked Ash a question. "Ash I also train the Pokemon here do you mind if I use some of your training methods with Charizard."

"I don't have a problem with it long as I get to spend the night." Ash said kiddingly.

Liza smiled "I don't have a problem I do have a spare bedroom and it seems like a fair trade off."

So ash stayed there in Liza's house in the Charicfic valley for the night and he would be his way in the morning looking for more adventure.


	5. Chapter 5

Ash was heading up the path when he saw a strange sight a woman trying to catch a Pokemon with a net instead of a Poké Ball. She finally caught the Pokemon before another one landed on her head. Ash walked to the woman as knelt down and removed the Pokemon from the net and stood back up with one in her hands and another on her head. She turned to Ash "Oh my you are Ash Ketchum."

Ash was a little taken back "You know who I am?"

She gave him a wide smile "of course everyone in the research field knows who you are I am Mariah and I am weather researcher and weather reporter."

"What does this have to do with...?" Ash paused.

"Sir that is Hoppip it can be carried on the slightest breeze and can be carried from one town to another on that breeze."

Ash nodded "Oh I get you use the Hoppip to tell you how strong the wind is. But way not keep them enclosed so you don't have to chase after them."

Mariah was confused "wait a minute your confused about what I did then you just seem to answer the question before you finish asking how did you do that?"

"I have my Pokedex so I can hear it my ear and it read the entry out for me and I caught on pretty quick on how you would use the Hoppip?"

She laughed "For a second I thought you used Psychic move and used future sight." Ash laughed "so would you like to see my operation and how I do things?"

I would love to and so Mariah led them back to her house and she did have a fence and was high but there was no top to it so the right breeze good blow a Hoppip over the fence. She put the Hoppip back inside and then she showed him her weather center and showed her instruments. Then they had lunch and then he helped her serve the Hoppip.

They watched them eat and then afterwards they seemed to head off in different directions but then they gathered in groups of 5 that is when Ash noticed the lone Hoppip and then he noticed the Oddish in the group also. "When they huddle together the wind is going to blow. " Sure enough a breeze blew in and a couple of Hoppip floated up and then gentle back down and she pulled out a notebook "That wind was about 2 out of 5."

"How do you figure that out?" Ash asked her confused.

"It all depends on how many Hoppip float up out of the group and I do my math and rate the wind."

"How does this help in weather research?"

"Usually when more Hoppip raise up I know a storm is going to roll in and I can alert the people sooner."

"So how do you manage to do your research and watch them?"

She sighed in frustration "That is the hard part because I not only watch them I train them and try do to my research."

That would be tiring Ash was already formulating a solution but while he was thinking it over he asked Mariah another question "why do you have the Oddish?"

"It just showed one day and made friends with my Hoppip and then when they get lost it helps me find them."

Ash was thinking it over "Mariah do you have a good thinking spot?"

She was confused but pointed a tree outside of the fence "that is where I do all my best thinking."

"Thank You" Ash headed over there and sat down and started to think of a solution for her. He went back to the house and found Mariah. "Mariah I may have found a solution to help you out I just need some security camera and the math formula for your ratio and the number of Hoppip you have."

She handed the stuff "I am entrusting you with my formula don't lose it or don't try and use it."

Ash took and found her computer and began to write a program and it took him until dinner and after but then he felt a chill run down his spine. He headed to the window and he heard the wind howl and Mariah had since long gone to bed. Ash went outside he couldn't see a thing in the dark "Jarvis can you please turn on night vision."

A few seconds alter Ash saw in green and he felt another strong breeze blow in. He saw all the Hoppip float up. Ash's eyes went wide he ran out and got all the Hoppip and the Oddish into the house. After that he went to the weather station he saw the edge of a storm. "Sir from what I am gathering I am predicting a tornado landing within the next hour."

Ash was a little freaked and scared he never been in a tornado. "Jarvis send out a tornado warning to the proper people. "

Ash ran up the stairs and knocked on Mariah's door she opened the door in her night gown and rubbing her eyes. "Ash what is wrong?"

"Mariah do you have a storm shelter there is a tornado about to land in less than an hour."

Mariah was now awake and she closed her door and a few minutes later came out dressed. "I have got to see this."

She ran down the stairs and surprised to see the Hoppip and Oddish inside the house she looked at the data "You are right ash there will be a tornado I need to send out an alert out and need to get the Hoppip and Oddish in the shelter."

"Mariah it has already been sent out we just need to get to the shelter."

So about 20 minutes later they were in the shelter when the tornado landed Ash never felt such power not even in a Pokemon. This was scary because a Pokemon could be stopped this couldn't be stopped. Finally the storm ended and they headed out of the shelter and Ash was amazed the fence was gone and he turned around and where the house once stood was a pile of rubble.

So Ash stayed with Mariah with the aid of Pokemon had the rubble cleared and a house built in a week and the fence back up with a top on it so Hoppip never blew away again. They also had her weather equipment on the roof and her weather service was back up and running. Ash had finished transferring the data and got to work on the new program he was working on before the tornado. When he came across a crazy idea "Mariah can you come in here please" Mariah walked into the room.

"Yeah what do you need Ash?"

"Could you rework your formula for Hoppip for maybe there height?"

She sighed in frustration "The formula you have is my second one because the first one did have height but I had no way of measuring it."

"Well my program works that the camera always watch the Hoppip and it filters through the computer program and inputs the data I figured the program would work a little better with the height."

She was amazed she dug through some drawers and handed him the paper. He inputted the new formula. "Ok Mariah now I need to know your rating system of the wind based on the Hoppip." She gave it to him he inputted the data and then he handed her a tablet. "You will get alerts if there is a strong wind advisory or another tornado is incoming trust me you will know."

She was amazed "This is cool this will defiantly lighten my load a little bit."

So the next morning after breakfast Ash was back on the road. As he was heading out Mariah stopped she had a Hoppip in her hands. She held it out to him "I want you to take this as a thank you for helping me out this week."

Ash was amazed "Are you sure Mariah?"

"Yes this is the odd Hoppip who doesn't have a group and instead of trying to find more Hoppip I am giving it to you." Ash pulled out a Poké Ball and caught the Hoppip and with a red beam of light it was gone. "Now Ash take care of Hoppip and good luck on the rest of your journey and good luck catching all the Pokemon you need."

Ash laughed "I would if I stop finding new Pokemon." Mariah laughed and Ash waved goodbye to her and he was walking off down the road looking forward to what awaited him next.


	6. Chapter 6

As Ash was heading through the next town he saw a sign on the centers message board and he read it. "Want to experience the exciting life of a Mareep farmer for a low price you can visit and experience it for another payment you can receive your very own Mareep. There is a limited of people who can receive their very own Mareep so act fast. You also must bring your very own electric Pokemon."

Ash thought about it he did need a Mareep so he decided to and visit. It was very interesting experience he learned all sorts about Mareep. But it wasn't as interesting Ash had hoped and by the end of the week he was ready to be out there. But he left happy knowing he had his very own Mareep.

He continued on and was passing through some rocky areas when he spotted a Pokemon hanging outside of a cave system. Ash knew that was the starter Pokemon Cyndaquil "Sir that Cyndaquil is a wild one."

Ash grinned this would be fun he sent out Sandshrew and Rattata and just as Ash predicted the tunnels where connected. So Ash laughed as something out of his cartoons was happening before his very eyes. But finally Sandshrew and Rattata worked together and knocked Cyndaquil out of the tunnels and unto the ground. The fires on its back got red hot "Sandshrew Sand Attack then Rattata hyper fang."

A bunch of sand kicked up and surrounded Cyndaquil and as the sand cleared it worked to put out the fire and Rattata came in and bite down on Cyndaquil's head. That was it for the little guy as he was seeing stars it wasn't hard to catch after that. He went over to the Pokemon and Rattata glowed it was finally evolving and now what stood before Ash was Raticate. "Congratulations that run wore out Cyndaquil and Raticate good job on evolving now go take a rest you both deserve it."

As Ash continued on he realized he was one starter Pokemon away from having the whole set. Ash was hoping to be the first person to catch all 3 Pokemon that where the starters for Johto he would be the first and he would be the first to do so for Kanto and Johto. Ash started to notice some Apricorn trees growing and he remembered his father telling him about Kurt who lived here in Johto. He built the Poké Ball's the old fashioned way and Ash's father allowed him to because Kurt's family working with Ketchum industries in the beginning and together they invented the Poké Ball.

Ash thought it would be fun to see how It was done he always wondered. So he asked some people in town and he went up to Kurt's home and knocked on the door. A little girl answered the door "Yes can I help you?"

"Yes I am Ash Ketchum I was hoping I could talk to Kurt."

The girl shut the door he heard some talking in the house then the door opened again and an old man was standing in the doorway. "I am Kurt and any Ketchum is welcome in my house." So they walked in and sat at a table across from each other along with the little girl "This is my granddaughter Maisy so what is it you wanted to talk to me about."

"Well I have seen how the modern Poké Ball is made but I have never seen how the old Poké Ball was made I was hoping you would show me."

Maisy seemed riled "My grandfather never shows anyone how to make old Poké Ball's expect for family."

Kurt placed a hand on her shoulders "Maisy that is true but in a way the Ketchum's are family because together are families created the old school Poké Ball. Anytime they try and invent a new ball are family is called in to work with them and help create the new Poké Ball. The Ketchum family also allows us to continue to sell old school Poké Ball and allow us to keep the profits. So I will show Ash here how to make an old school Poké Ball."

Maisy seemed surprised but Ash was excited "Thank you sir."

"First Maisy will go outside and show you the various Apricorns and tell you what balls can be made out of which ones."

So Ash went outside and followed Maisy around as she explained the various Apricorns and they picked the ones her grandfather needed. During that time Ash caught a Pineco it was fairly easy because a bunch fell out of the tree and exploded and it was knocked out afterwards. So they went back and Ash watched in detail the pain staking process of building a Poké Ball. He was offered a chance to make his own but he would wait until the morning to try. Ash watched the video and he was figuring how with some Pokemon he could do it faster.

So for the next few days and a couple of mistakes he had the process down and was making Poké Ball's twice as fast as Kurt was. Kurt though watched Ash and took notes and told him he would be applying them to increase production. So in the end the process was beneficial to all of them.

So with a whole stock of the old school Poké Ball's Ash was back out on the road. Ash was heading into a town when he saw a whole bunch of people he saw a kid and he walked up to him "Hi I am Ash I was wondering what was going on here today."

"I am Benny and what is happening are a couple of things. What you are seeing is the Pokemon swap meet." Ash heard of these and this is where people traded there Pokemon for a different Pokemon the trick was finding someone to trade with. "The second thing is way back long ago was we found a tablet showing a running of something that looked like Miltank but more male since we only had Miltank we had the running of the Miltank and then we built an arena to have a competition to determine the best Miltank. Well since Kanto was open we decided to switch this year to the running of the Taros. So people are down there at the swap meet looking for Taros to take to the match tomorrow and use to participate in the running of the Taros tomorrow morning. I am also looking to trade my Wobbuffet for Taros."

Ash finally realized the blue Pokemon standing next to the kid "Sir that is Wobbuffet its known moves are counter and Mirror coat and this all it learns and is also one of the Johto Pokemon you figured would have a pre evolved form. "

"Well Benny it is your lucky day I happen to have some extra Taros and I would be willing to trade with you."

Benny's eyes went wide "are you sure Ash?"

Ash nodded his head "sure lets go head down there and we can go to one of the swap machines."

They found one and began the swap when someone else came up to him "If you have another one I would be willing to trade my Ekans for one of your Taros."

"Sure I don't have a problem." From that smile on the guys face Ash could tell the guy thought he was getting the better deal but Ash didn't really care it was a Pokemon he didn't have. So with Jarvis help he made wise trades and also by the end of the day he no longer had 20 Taros no he was down to the 1 Taros he had been training with all this time.

"So Jarvis tell me what Pokemon I have starting with Kanto going to Johto."

"Let's see you got Wobbuffet, Ekans, a male Nidoran, Zubat, Geodude, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Hoothoot, Natu, Marill, Wooper, Misdreavus, Girafarig, Dunsparce, Snubbull, Sneasel, Slugma, Delibird, and Skarmory."

"Wow so Jarvis how many Pokemon do I need from Kanto and Johto to complete the list."

"Well sir not counting the rare Pokemon and the ones considered Legendary you need 120 more sir. This also includes the new Pokemon you added to the list. Yu can get some of these Pokemon through breeding your evolving your own Pokemon."

"Ok Jarvis what is the number after that?"

"Well sir the number you need if you are not including the evolutions or breeding of the Pokemon you do have you need 66 Pokemon."

Ash groaned sure this was better than most but he still had a long ways to go and next more even more Pokemon would be added to the list. He needed to pick up the pace if he wanted to catch them all. Even though Ash knew this he stayed for the running of the Taros and he stayed for the competition Benny won using one of his Taros. Ash didn't get evolved because he thought it unfair that he compete with the Taros he had been training against the ones he hadn't. The morning after the festival and swap meet was over Ash was on his way back down the road.


End file.
